Mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), smart phones, tablets and other similar programmable electronic devices are increasingly utilized to provide additional functionality beyond traditional voice communications. For example, purchasing transactions are implemented using mobile devices and techniques to secure those transactions in an interactive manner are desirable.